Invisible
by SomeDizzyDreamerxxo
Summary: Phil gets an object, the Invisabord, that can turn you invisible. He decides to surprice Keely, and when he gets there he gets the surprice.
1. Cause

Title: Invisible  
Summery: Phil get an object the Invisabord that make you invisible... 

Phil was typing up a storm and his laptop. Suddenly he saw his History book starting to floot in the air. It moved above his head. He looked up as it fell on his face.

"PIM!!!!" He yelled, comforting him nose. Pim's image started to appear until she was fully composed.

"Hey, I couldn't help it." Pim replied.

"How are you invisible?"

"It's the Invisabord," Pim took the invisabord out of her pocket, "Mom found it as she was cleaning out the time-machine." Pim handed the Invisabord to Phil.

"Merry Christmas." Pim walked out of his room.

"Thanks''Phil whispered

Phil looked at the cylinder shaped instrument. He started to turn the top of it, making him become more and more invisible. He stopped turning the Invisabord and looked at his hand. He was almost invisible. Then he keep turning the top till he was completely gone. He sat on his bed.

"What am I going to do now that I'm invisible?" Phil said to himself, "I know! I'm going to surprice Keely." He got up an left to room.he started to walk down the hallway.

"Hey, Phil." Pim said in the doorway of her room.

"How did you know I'm here. Am I that noticeable?"

"No,I'm just good with that kind of thing." Phil smiled ackwardly and walked down the steps and out of the house.

He started to walk till he finally reached Keely's house. He looked around to see if there were any open doors or windows. (a/n: Remember he is invisible not a ghost. So he can't walk through walls.) Keely's window was wide open. He looked down from her window and saw a near by tree. He ran over to the tree and climbed up it. There was a small jump from the tree to Keely's room. Phil took a deep breath and jumped nto the room.He landed on the her bed.

Keely was in front of the mirror placing chopskicks in her hair.

"I'm telling you, Tia, I don't have that kind of luck with boys." Keely said, addressing Tia on the speaker phone.

"I have no idea why. I mean you're really pretty. What about Phil?" Phil jumped at his name.

"What about him?"

"I see how you two act around eachother...and you said you have luck with boys." Tia said.

"Phil is my best friend. What are you talking about?" Phil was thinking the same question.

"I mean I think you like him and you don't even know it. Just admit it, to me and to yourself."

"I don't though. At least, I don't think i do." There was a brief silence over the phone, "Fine! I'll admitt it. I like him. Promise me you won't say a word."

"I swear."


	2. Effect

Title: Invisible  
Summery: Phil get an object the Invisabord that make you invisible... 

Phil almost fell over when Keely said what she said.

"Maybe I should tell her I'm here. I don't want to hear anything more than I should." Phil thought to himself. He took the Invisabord out of his pocket. He slowly turned the nob at the top.

"What draws you to him? I mean Phil's awesome but I don't think I could ever see him in that way." Tia said,from over the speaker phone. Phil turned the Invisabord to the opposite direction. He obviously wanted to hear the rest.

"I don't know. He is such a great friend, but then I started to love being around him then I felt what I'm feeling now and I don't what that to go." Keely said, in one long dragging sentence. She caught her breath and said, "Cuz I'd miss it."

"Oh I see."

"I would never leave you, Keely." Phil said to himself out loud. He thought he said it low enough so that no one else could hear it but Keely did. She swiftly turned around.

"Tia,did you hear that?" Keely said, picking up the phone form it's charger.

"No. What?" Keely looked around the room and saw Phil's Invisabord.

Keely looked directly into Phil's eyes, not even knowing that he was there. Then she looked down at his pocket. He did the same. She saw the flashing lights coming from the Invisabord. She started to walk towards Phil. Keely put her finger on the flashing light. She pulled the Invisabord out of Phil's pocket.

"Tia, I found something."

"What?"

"I don't know." Keely started to walk forward and ran into Phil, "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. I ran into something."

"Keel,did run into the wall again."

"No, Tia. I ran into something. I'm gonna call you back." Keely placed her hand on Phil's cheek. She then put her hand on the top of the Invisabord and turned it as far as it would go.Keely looked up and saw Phil standing infront of her.

"Phil? How long have you been here. How were you invisible?" Keely said amazed.

"...About 10 minutes, and the Invisabord." Phil replied.

"What's the Invisabord?"

"It's a invention from the future. It makes you invisible. My mom found it when she was cleaning out the time-machine."

"Oh. Did you hear what I said to Tia?"

"Enough of it. Why didn't you tell me about how you felt? Did you think I was going to bite your head off or something?"

"No, it's just I didn't want you lose you as a friend. I'd be lost. Wait! When did I become the bad guy in this? You were the one who was listening in on my conversation. That's almost as bad as evesdropping."

"I was going to tell you that I was here but..." Phil paused.

"You kept listening." Keely said in anger. Keely slammed the Invisabord onto her dresser.

"I'd better let you vent." Phil started out of the room.

"Good." Keely said shutting the door in Phil's face.

Keely started to bang her head against the door. She walked over to her bed and pushed her face into the pillow.

_**I keep on fallin'**_

_**in and out of love**_

_**with you**_

_**Sometimes I love ya**_

_**Sometimes you make me blue**_

_**Sometimes I feel good**_

_**At times I feel used**_

_**Lovin' you darlin' makes me so confused**_

"Why did I say that?" she said to herself. She stood up and grabbed the Invisabord from off the dresser.

**_I keep on fallin'_**

**_In and out_**

**_Of love_**

**_With you_**

**_n I never_**

**_loved someone_**

**_The Way that I_**

**_Love you_**

She turned the Invisabord at far as it went. Keely was completely invisable. A bright smile emerged on her face. Keely walked out of the room. Eventually she got to Phil's house. She did the same thing Phil did. She looked for an open door or window. The kitchen window was open.

She stuck her head throught the open window. Nobody was in the room. So, she lifted herself up and pushed into the house. Keely walked up the steps and made her way to Phil's room. She walked through Phil's open door.Phil was once again on his bed doing his History homework. Rage filled her body. She had enough. Kelly walked over to Phil and slapped him across the face.

**_Oh, Oh I've_**

**_Never felt this way_**

**_How do you give me so much pleasure_**

**_And cause me so much pain_**

**_Just when I think_**

**_I've takin' more than would a fool_**

**_I start falling_**

**_back in love with you_**

Keely took the Invisabord out of her pocket and re-image herself. Phil saw her.

"I'm really sorry, Keel." he said, comforting his face.

"It's okay. I'm over it." she handed him the Inviabord. "Here."

Keely started to turn around, but Phil stopped her. He pressed his lips gentally on hers.

**_I keep on fallin'_**

**_In and out_**

**_Of love_**

**_With you_**

**_I never_**

**_loved someone_**

**_The Way that I_**

**_Love you_**

He stopped kissing her.

"Wow." she said bewildered.

"That is what I thought of what you said to Tia."

"Really?" he nodded.

**_I keep on fallin'_**

**_In and out_**

**_Of love_**

**_With you_**

I never 

**_loved someone_**

**_The Way that I_**

**_Love you_**

The End

That song was "Fallin' " by Alicia Keys.


End file.
